The present invention relates to a method for activating an inflatable life raft having an annular flotation body, comprised optionally of two or more inflatable support tubes, and inflatable arc- or V-shaped tubes, positioned above the flotation body and connected with their ends to the flotation body. These arc- or V-shaped tubes are preferably supports for a cover whereby the support tubes and the arc- or V-shaped tubes have one or more filling openings for the inflation medium.
In known life rafts of the aforementioned kind, the V- or arc-shaped tubes are supplied with the inflation medium via the support tubes. Once the support tubes have been filled to a certain inner pressure, the inflation medium can also flow into the V- or arc-shaped tubes. This embodiment has been successful in practice, however, it has disadvantages, for example, when the life raft in a shipwreck situation is positioned upside down before inflation: The support tubes which will be inflated first will prevent the life raft, which is initially positioned flat on the water and exhibits a suction effect with regard to the water surface, from being flipped over into the desired use position or make it at least very difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid these disadvantages. It is desired to embody the life raft such that it will flip automatically from an upside down position into the position of use or at least can be easily flipped over from the upside down position into the position of use.